Siempre eres así
by Solo una novata
Summary: Que agotadora era la vida del demonio de fuego. No tenía suerte con las chicas, su jefe era un imbécil, y su mayor trabajo era cuidar un par de niños. Pero no todo era malo, siempre había un lugar en donde podía olvidar todo lo anterior y pasar un buen rato: y eso era en el karaoke, junto a su mejor amigo. Pero, ¿Que haría si las cosas con Adauchi subieran de nivel? EmalfxAdauchi.


Vaya que era agotador. Emalf estaba realmente exhausto, no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto tiempo continuaría así. Si antes su jefe era insoportable siendo un todo poderoso diablo, siendo la puta de otro diablo aún más poderoso era diez veces más molesto. En cierta forma, sentía lastima por él, nadie debería pasar todas las atrocidades que ha pasado, pero, ¡él se las había buscado!, ¿Qué demonios esperaba visitando el hogar de un diablo desconocido?.  
Había perdido sus poderes por su "brillante plan" de robarle los poderes a un diablo que "según él" era más débil; vaya estupidez. Incluso perdió la oportunidad de tener una linda novia peliverde por su tonto plan, diablos. Aunque la verdad, esto último era un mero capricho, es cierto que era linda, muy linda, pero su actitud… bueno, al menos era linda.

Por otra parte, su trabajo como niñero no era del todo malo. Es cierto que fue bastante perturbador tratar con la "maternidad" de su jefe, pero después de eso, Licorice no había hecho más que cosas buenas desde su llegada. Salvaba a su jefe en más de una ocasión, jugaba con Poemi cuando esta estaba aburrida, incluso le gustaba el cantó de Emalf; era un buen niño, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, Emalf no podía evitar sentirse melancólico al pensar lo bien que se llevaría con Rieta, estaba harto de buscar esa maldita lámpara por mar y tierra, pero era imposible de encontrar. Como deseaba que regresara, era un fastidio, pero era su compañera.

Pero no todo era malo. Siempre había un momento en que podía mandar a su jefe, al diablo pervertido que lo acosaba, y a todo el estrés de su trabajo a la mierda, y eso era cuando estaba en el karaoke.

Más que un respiro o un alivio, una inmensa satisfacción invadía el cuerpo de Emalf al cruzar las puertas de aquel lugar. Las luces violetas y azules del Karaoke eran la mejor vista que veía en la semana, y como siempre, su mejor amigo lo esperaba en la mesa al fondo del lugar, con una bebida en mano, y un menú en la otra. Nunca cambiaba.

-Más te vale que tengas otro vaso para mí.-dijo el recién llegado sentándose al lado de su compañero en el sillón.

-Lo habría si no llegaras tan tarde, hace rato que me lo tomé-respondió el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa de las suyas.

-Culpa a tu viejo y su inmensa cantidad de trabajo.

-¿Qué no te pasas el día cuidando niños?

-Sí, pero parece que hoy le llego el periodo y le dio por darme trabajo extra.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas ante el comentario. Enserio, si Ivlis oyera la mitad de las cosas que Emalf hablaba a sus espaldas, ni el mismo Siralos que se lo posará al frente lo salvaría.

-Como sea, ¿Con que quieres empezar hoy?

-Tráeme un tragó o no te canto ni los buenos días.-se quejó Emalf quitándose la chaqueta.

El contrarió solo pudo reír, no le sorprendía para nada su actitud de su compañero. Llamo a un mesero que se encontraba cerca y pidió un tragó para su amigo. Al volver a mirarlo, noto al instante la alarmante quemadura en su brazo derecho. Su mirada de venganza cruzo por su rostro.

-Emalf, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-dijo señalando la quemadura.

-Ah, ¿Esto? Licorice tuvo una fea discusión con su padre y traté de detenerlo para que no llegara a peores, pero me hizo esto en el proceso. Fue un accidente, no es la gran cosa.

Adauchi no pudo evitar apretar los puños de imaginárselo.

-Cada vez me cae peor ese niño y ni siquiera lo conozco.

"Diablos, no de nuevo". Pensó Emalf.

-Fue solo un accidente, sabes que he pasado por cosas peores, no le des importancia.

-Ese niño es una monstruosidad. Un hijo de dos diablos, con tanto poder a su corta edad, y ese molesto comportamiento, solo traerá problemas en el futuro.-dijo echándose en el sillón irritado.

Como odiaba cuando se ponía así. Adauchi deseaba volver a casa, Emalf sabía eso muy bien, pero la llegada de Licorice más que motivarlo a volver a casa, era una excusa asegurada para no poner un pie en el castillo. Repudiaba aquel amor incondicional del pequeño hacía su padre, sin mencionar que su llegada, por más que Adauchi lo negará, había producido ciertos celos en el demonio. Se sentía de alguna manera lastimado, porque su padre nunca actuó con él de la manera que actuaba con Licorice: como un padre.

De todos modos, Emalf no estaba de ánimos de sermonear a Adauchi ese día, por lo que simplemente suspiro exhausto, le dio un codazo para llamar su atención, y le señalo la pantalla del lugar que mostraba una lista de canciones, marcando la favorita de ambos como dueto.

-¿Estas de ánimo para una ronda?-dijo Emalf levantando su tragó.

Adauchi soltó una risita ante el comentario. Como odiaba que pudiera cambiar su estado ánimo tan rápido aquel imbécil.

-Ya lo creo.-chocando los vasos de cristal, se echaron a carcajadas y se pusieron de pie para empezar el show.

* * *

Después de un maratón de canciones, las ovaciones del público, y una buena ronda de tragos, ambos chicos se encontraban tirados en sillón de su mesa favorita contando historias sobre sus viajes anteriores. Sus juntes se habían vuelto menos frecuentes con el tiempo, así que siempre se ponían al día en esos momentos.

-Enserio, debiste ver la cara del señor Ivlis cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tomaba no era leche.-dijo con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo fue que no te reíste en su cara?!-grito eufórico entre risas Adauchi.

-¡Porque si lo hacía el que derramaría leche sería yo!

Si, así resultaban las cosas cuando ya estaban pasados de copas. En realidad, no estaban tan borrachos como aparentaban, pero a esas horas de la noche el lugar estaba medio vacío, por lo que aprovechaban para contar sus extrañas anécdotas a puro pulmón. Para ser sinceros, el conversar así juntos era su parte favorita de la noche, para ambos.

Pero después de las risas, venía el silencio. Y llegaba su parte menos favorita de la noche. Emalf comenzaba a ver el reloj de pared del lugar, y desviaba la mirada para no ver a Adauchi a los ojos. El entendía muy bien el mensaje, era hora de irse. Adauchi lo observaba fijamente esperando que soltara las palabras de una vez, era su amigo, pero sabía que era un cobarde.

-Viejo… ya debo irme.-era lo único que decía, como siempre.

Adauchi miro detalladamente como se colocaba la chaqueta. Emalf no lo había notado, pero su amigo pasó toda la noche observando la quemadura en su brazo. Entendía que Emalf no podía dejar tan fácilmente a su viejo, aun si se quejara, era su jefe y le tenía cierto respeto, sin mencionar que ahora que era un total inútil Emalf sentía cierta lastima por él. Eso y combinando el hecho de que Poemi no dejaría al tonto de su papi ni aunque le costará la vida, dificultaba aún más las cosas.

Pero Adauchi estaba harto. Desde que el otro enano se unió a su "familia", sus juntes con Emalf eran cada vez más escasos, porque debía pasar cada minuto vigilando a ese engendro del demonio (literal). Pero el mayor problema, es que tenía miedo. Si, debía aceptarlo, tenía miedo de que Emalf resultara herido. Es cierto que el muy imbécil había hecho muchas cosas peligrosas antes, pero aquel diablo nuevo en su vida solo le causaba escalofríos. No lo conocía (excepto en televisión), y no deseaba hacerlo, sin mencionar que aquel pequeño diablo también era una amenaza, hoy fue una quemadura, ¿Pero qué tal mañana? No quería ni imaginarlo. Solo deseaba ir al castillo flama, tomar a Poemi y Emalf en brazos, mandar a su padre al demonio, y llevárselos de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Emalf.-sin darse cuenta, sus acciones y su cerebro se desconectaron por completo.-Abandona de una vez el castillo de mi viejo y ven conmigo y las chicas.

Los ojos de Emalf se abrieron como platos. No era la primera vez que Adauchi se lo sugería, pero si la primera en que era tan directo.

-Amigo, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Poemi-

-¡Poemi es solo una niña viejo!, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué saltas con esto de repente? Tu padre ha cambiado mucho, diría ahora más que nunca puede cuidar de Poemi.

-Puede crear de su pequeño monstruito, no de Poemi.

-¿Monstruo? ¡Viejo, es solo un niño!

-¡Ese niño te hizo esa quemadura!-dijo apretando con fuerza el brazo herido.

Emalf soltó un pequeño quejido por el acto. Ya entendía todo.

-¿Crees que soy tan debilucho como para morir a manos de un niño?

-Pudiste morir a mano de cuatro chiquillas normales. Un hijo de un diablo barrería fácil el suelo contigo.

El orgullo de Emalf se quebró.

-¿Y crees que eres el más indicado para hablar? ¡Una simple brujita y sus peces pudieron fácilmente contigo y tus chicas!

Y así una tonta discusión empezó. Ambos comenzaron a gritarse incoherencias, incomodando a los pocos presentes y causando que el lugar se quedara poco a poco vacío. Harto, Adauchi le arrebato los lentes a Emalf y los alzó, aprovechando sus centímetros de altura sobre su amigo.

-No eres un chico muy bravo sin estos, ¿Verdad amigo?

Emalf apretó sus puños con ira, sin poder creer que Adauchi había cruzado esa línea.

-¡Devuélveme mis gafas maldita sea!-poniéndose de pie, comenzó a forcejear con su amigo por los lentes, mientras Adauchi solo lo esquivaba y los alzaba un poco más.

-Amigo, si enserio quieres que te tome enserio, deberías dejar ese tonto complejo con tus ojos.

-¡Estos malditos ojitos de nena son una molestia!

-¿Enserio? Pero son muy lindos, conseguirías muchas chicas si los dejaras al descubierto.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ni siquiera la chica de cabello verde le importaron!, ¿Qué garantiza que a otra si?

-¡¿Quieres superar de una vez a esa chiquilla?!-dijo agitando los brazos frente a él en señal de desesperación, cosa Emalf aprovecho, y tiro de sus gafas.

-¡Las tengo!

-¡Emalf, imbécil, fíjate en lo que haces!

¡Poom!. Ambos chicos cayeron de lleno en el sillón. Las gafas de Emalf estaban a salvo, pero ahora se encontraba con el peso de su mejor amigo sobre él, sin poder apartarlo por tener su brazo derecho alzado sobre su cabeza para salvar sus gafas.

-Diablos, ¡esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dado mis gafas!-se quejó Emalf.-Ahora, ponte de pie amigo, pesas un montón.

Pero Adauchi no lo hizo. Emalf espero unos segundos a que este reaccionara y se apartará de él, pero en lugar de eso, solo levanto su cabeza de su hombro y coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, dejándolos a ambos cara a cara.

-¿Q-qué ocurre viejo?, ¿Te sientes bien?

La expresión serie de Adauchi lo confundía más que sus acciones. ¿Le pasaba algo malo?

-Amigo, eres un tonto, ¿Sabias?-antes de poder protestar, Adauchi continuo.- No paras de quejarte de lo molesto que es mi padre y mis hermanos, pero no eres capaz de alejarte de ellos.

Emalf no fue capaz de negarse a aquello. Trato de desviar la mirada, pero la posición en la que se encontraba se lo impedía.

-También, no paras de quejarte de tus ojos y que no te traen chicas, pero son pocas las veces que te veo yendo enserio con alguna. No pasas de coquetear un rato, salir un tiempo con alguna, y aun así no les muestras tus ojos por miedo a que te dejen. ¡Es estúpido!

-Mis ojos no harían ningún cambio en ello, ¿Qué garantiza que una persona guste de mi teniendo estos ojos?

-A mí me gustan. ¿No es suficiente con eso?

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Busco desesperadamente una respuesta en su cerebro, algún plan, una acción, pero no tenía nada; cero. Quería pensar que era una broma, pero la expresión seria en el rostro de su amigo no demostraba ninguna gracia o falsedad. El… ¿Iba enserio?

-Adauchi… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El demonio sobre él aparto la mirada, mostrando un pequeño sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas, haciendo que Emalf hiciera lo mismo confundido.

-Esto.

Los labios de ambos demonios se unieron. El cerebro de Emalf capto lo sucedido después de su cuerpo, pues antes de poder procesar lo que estaba pasando, todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un calor intenso, reflejándose perfectamente en el rojo de su rostro. Sentía como la lengua de Adauchi invadía su boca, provocándole soltar un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?". Emalf no sabía, Adauchi tampoco, pero no podía detenerse. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, su todo, estaba dándole un beso con tanta pasión que su cuerpo se envolvía en una capa de sudor por el intenso calor, ¿Y lo peor? Es que lo estaba disfrutando. Como su amigo dijo antes, el no pasaba de coquetear un poco con las chicas, nunca iba realmente enserio con ninguna, por lo que no solía llegar muy lejos con ellas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un beso así? No lo recordaba, y tampoco recordaba que se sintiera tan bien como ahora; esto iba mal.

Su mano derecha aún se encontraba sobre su cabeza por las malditas gafas, así que solo le quedaba la izquierda para intentar empujar a su amigo. Sin embargo, justo cuando coloco su mano en el hombro de esté para mandarlo a volar, una mano escamosa se introdujo debajo de su polo, tocando con tal lentitud su abdomen que las pocas fuerzas que le restaban a Emalf desaparecieron. En primer lugar, ¿Cuándo se había quitado las vendas? Emalf no podía pensar en eso en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada.

-A-Adauchi… viejo… d-detente.-dijo apartándose un poco en medio del beso.

Adauchi miro a su enrojecido amigo. El sudor se resbalaba por su frente solo al sentir el calor del contrario. Aunque él también era un demonio flama, sabía controlar mejor su "calor" que su amigo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se miraban confundidos, sin saber que acababa de pasar, pero la diferencia, es que uno era más sincero que el otro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué tenemos que parar? Dame un motivo.

"¡Porque somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos no hacen este tipo de cosas!", "Porque estamos borrachos y mañana nos vamos a arrepentir", "¡Porque ambos somos hombres y no quiero terminar como tu padre!", "¡Porque no me gustan los penes!". Esas y más razones volaban por la cabeza de Emalf. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía decir ninguna?

-Je…-una sonrisa se cruzó por los labios de Adauchi.-Eso pensé, nunca actúas en el momento indicado amigo.

Emalf apretó los dientes y respiro harto. Suficiente de burlarse del cobarde Emalf. En un instante, Emalf lanzo las gafas al otro lado del lugar, rompiéndolas en pedazos. Con sus dos manos libres, tomo a Adauchi del cuello de la camisa y lo beso con fuerza. Estaba harto de ser ridiculizado por su falta de coraje. ¿Quería acción? Perfecto.

Los latidos del corazón de Adauchi resonaron contra su pecho. Si se sintió sorprendido cuando supo que su padre "dio a luz" otro hijo, aquello no era nada con la sorpresa que sentía ahora. Su cuerpo se había movido solo anteriormente, eran sus deseos los que habían puesto palabras en su boca, pero, Emalf parecía estar completamente bien, entonces, ¿Cómo fue que termino haciendo… esto?, ¿Qué no era el cuerdo de ellos dos en ese momento?

"¡Pff, al demonio!". Adauchi coloco sus manos detrás del cuello de Emalf, aferrándose a los inicios de su cabello, cruzo sus piernas con las de él, y dejo que sus deseos siguieran actuando. Si iba arrepentirse, sería después de la acción.

La temperatura de ambos demonios estaba por los cielos. Si antes el rubio se sentía confiado por poder controlar la llama que era su cuerpo antes, todo eso se había ido al carajo junto con la cobardía de Emalf. Ambos demonios se encontraban entrelazados en aquel apasionado beso, incluso sus colas se encontraban enrolladas la una con la otra formando un espiral. A este paso, las cosas terminarían en otro nivel.

-Jeje.-Una suave risa abandono los labios de Adauchi al separarse un poco.

-¿Qué te causa gracia ahora bastardo?-dijo Emalf recuperando el aire faltante en su cuerpo.

-El imaginar a mi padre descubriéndonos en esto.

-No lo hará, no vendría aquí ni en broma.

-Si… tienes razón.

Los labios de Adauchi dejaron esperando los de Emalf para dirigirse a su cuello. Una traviesa, aunque algo dolorosa mordida fue depositado en su cuello, rompiendo incluso el collar de cuero que lo adornaba, seguido de unos suaves chupones para amortiguar el dolor.

-¡¿Q-que demonios crees que haces?!

-Dejando marca, quiero saber que excusa le dirás a mi padre para no malentienda esto, aunque es tan estúpido que le puedes decir cualquier cosa.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra!

-Ya lo creo.

Los nervios de Emalf se pusieron a tope al notar las marcas en su cuello. Sabía por el señor Ivlis lo difícil que era de esconder esas cosas, ¿Cómo diablos Adauchi pretendía que lo hicieran?

-Juegas muy sucio, ¿No crees amigo?

Las piernas de Emalf se movieron ligeramente hacía arriba, tocando una parte sensible de Adauchi, haciendo temblar todo el cuerpo del rubio. Adauchi noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de su amigo, y mostrándole la misma sonrisa, solo dijo:

-Bien, pero te advierto que no me parezco a papa en eso. El que va arriba, soy yo.

Las orejas de Emalf se tornaron coloradas. Sería una noche muy larga.

-¡Ejem!

O al menos, eso cría. Es increíble lo mucho que el placer puede nublar a la persona, pues nuestros par de demonios calientes habían olvidado que seguían en el karaoke.  
El mesero que los atendió les dejo la cuenta sobre la mesa y les dijo:

-Caballeros, ya vamos a cerrar, les recomendaría que buscaran un hotel, les sería mucho más cómodo.

En ese momento, Emalf deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber muerto en el jardín gris.

* * *

El demonio de lentes de sol se encontraba tomando una ducha fría en el castillo del mundo flama, para bajar la "calentura" de hace unos momentos. Su despedida con su amigo no fue nada del otro mundo, un simple: "Nos vemos" y ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron en sus portales, sin siquiera mirarse a la cara.

Emalf había llegado al castillo sin que nadie lo notara. Como siempre, llegaba a una hora en que todos estaban durmiendo, así que no tuvo que toparse con nadie en aquel vergonzoso estado. Al salir de la ducha, envolvió su cintura con una toalla, tomo su ropa empapada de sudor y sus gafas rotas, y se dirigió a su habitación. Vaya que fue imbécil al romperlas.

De camino a su habitación, se encontró con su adormecido jefe caminando hacía su habitación, lo más probable es que había salido de la cocina o algo así.

-Ah Emalf llegaste, ¿Cómo esta Adauchi?

Emalf desvió la mirada. Que difícil le sería mirar a su jefe de ahora en adelante.

-El… está muy bien señor Ivlis.

Estrujando sus ojos con sus manos, Ivlis suspiro con sueño y pestaño un par de veces para aclarar su vista.

-Ya veo, ya vete a dormir, despertaras a Lico y Poemi si andas caminando de aquí para haya.

-Sí señor.

Con paso veloz, Emalf cruzo al lado de Ivlis y se dirigió a su habitación, por su parte, Ivlis solo se preguntaba que eran esas extrañas marcas en el cuello de Emalf.

-Espera un moment-

Con rapidez, Ivlis se desabotono los primeros botones de su pijama, y comparo las marcas de su noche anterior con el diablo del Pitch black con las de Emalf. Sin duda, eran realmente parecidas, y estaba seguro que no las tenía antes de salir de allí.

-…No me jodas.


End file.
